Breaking The Taboo
by Anima Sola 86
Summary: This is the story about how Fred and Ginny Weasley break a seemingly invincible taboo... OneShot, Alternative Chapter rated M for a reason!


**Breaking The Taboo**

* * *

**Title**: _Breaking The Taboo_  
**Characters/Pairing**: _Ginny and Fred Weasley_  
**Disclaimer**: _Both Ginny and Fred belong to the world of Harry Potter who on the other hand belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
_**Setting:** _This is set during Ginny's fourth and Fred's seventh year at Hogwarts. This is after GoF but Pre-OotP and HBP (For I still refuse to accept those two books!)_  
**Type of story**: _One-Shot and alternative chapter_  
**Based on**: _This One-Shot is based on my other Fred/Ginny FanFiction "Forbidden Yet Foreseen", yet this is NOT an additional chapter to it but some alternative one which can also exist on its own. _  
**Story/Summary**: _This is the story of brother and sister, of things that stayed unsaid in our world for a long time and even today are unwanted to be seen. It's about the love between brother and sister and it's about indignation, prejudices, taboos. And how one can break with those things. This is about the heart and not the mind._  
**Rated**: _This is rated M because it will display certain things that are not for those not old enough to know about. Beware of Weasley-Cest_.  
**Reviews and Opinions**: _Wanted and requested! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think about this!_

* * *

**Breaking The Taboo**

* * *

And so it was said. It was illegal. Forbidden. Not allowed. And they were now officially being called criminals, traitors of mankind, unworthy human beings, a disgrace for both the Muggle and the Wizarding world. As if they hadn't known what they were doing. As if they hadn't thought about what might happen. Every time they had locked eyes, every time their hands had touched the other one's skin, every time their lips collided, every time they could hear the other one's breath in their ears, every time it was obvious that they would face terrible trouble. Anger, disappointment, rage, confusion, indignation. They had always known how people would react. 

And yet they wouldn't want to stop it.

There was a certain attractiveness to this situation. There is always some kind of charm about forbidden things. And both of them had been falling for that charm. The forbiddance of this situation, the invincible and all-known taboo, this human betrayal, the ethical and social manners about that topic, how it was evil and bad and antisocial to do so and how it nevertheless happened every other time (unknowing and yet it was there), all this made them fall for each other even more. They still remembered the first time they had kissed each other, lying in the snow, feeling terribly sorry afterwards – and yet there had been a certain attraction which soon developed into a growing desire.

They were aware of a revenge of society, of disappointment and indignation from their friends and family, they were aware of everything that might happen – but none of it stopped them from doing what their hearts told them to do. Even though they had had their doubts about it, the fire inside never faded. The bond between them grew stronger with every minute they were not together, a time when doubts and the fear of changing everything had grown too strong. Too strong too handle and yet not strong enough to destroy what they had built up before.

This bond always connected them. Always let them feel what the other one felt. Always prevented them from harm and sorrow. It was the special bond between brother and sister.

"Fred?", Ginny Weasley muttered into the shadows, trying to see a flash of red hair that was hiding behind the statue that they used to meet each other at.

"Right here, Gin", he muttered back and suddenly a hand came out of nowhere, pulling on the sleeve of her sweater gently.

She felt how he pulled her into the shadows and soon after they were standing in the middle of an abandoned classroom somewhere in the Castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fred locked the door with a charm before he turned the room into a landscape full of snow and sparkling ice and even some pale blossoms that were hanging from a tree standing in the middle of the room. The ceiling showed a clear sunny day without a single cloud in the sky.

Before she knew it, she lay beside him on the snowy ground that surprisingly felt not at all cold but soft and comfortable and kind of warm. She looked up at her brother, smiling brightly, before she leant over him and kissed him passionately. Their tongues met each other and they were soon after cuddled together in a warm pile, pressing body against body.

"I've been missing you", Ginny whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"I know", he replied, slipping his hand under her sweater. "I missed you too…"

"You know", she said, moving her lips from his ear to his mouth, meeting his eye while doing so. "I've been thinking." Nibbling now on his lower lip, while her hands massaged his neck, she threw him a smirking glance.

"You've been thinking?", he tried to say when Ginny let go of his lips, moving on to his other ear.

"Yes, I've been thinking, I can do that, you know?", she whispered into his ear, moving on to kiss his neck and throat.

"Really? I'm impressed", he replied, chuckling.

"Do you want to know what I've been thinking of?", she said, slipping one hand under the collar of his shirt, playing with its buttons.

"I guess you'll tell me about it soon", he said, turning his head to kiss her neck.

"I'm still considering that", she said, looking at him, grinning, before she loosened his tie and circled her fingers around it. It fell to the ground soundlessly.

"What is it what you are still considering to tell me?", he asked, slipping his hands under her sweater once more to shove it over her head and to reveal a small white shirt underneath the grey jumper.

She shook her hair out of her face and smirked at him. "I guess you'll have to find out!"

"Oh I will, be aware of that", he said with a wink and quickly grabbed her waist to push her gently to the ground before he climbed on top of her. They locked eyes and before she knew it, Fred was tickling her with a wicked grin.

"You are evil", she coughed, biting her lip, trying not to laugh. Tears were sparkling in her eyes but she didn't want to let him win. He knew that she was ticklish and he always used that knowledge against her. She struggled under him, trying to kick him off but he merely grinned down at her, running his fingers over those parts of her body where she was more than sensitive. She almost cried with laughter when he reached the spot under her navel moving on to where her skirt began.

"I told you I'll find out", he said, looking at her with those hypnotic blue eyes. "So you better tell me before I tickle you to death!" He then began to unbutton her skirt and slipped his hands under it.

Ginny pressed her eyelids together and still struggled under his touch. "You… you will… not… I won't… let you… do that… and you… know that… you don't… want me… dead…", she said between laughing and crying.

"That's true", he said, stopping to tickle her, watching her catch her breath, before he pulled off her skirt and kissed the skin under her navel. "You are no use when you're dead…"

She threw him some sort of hurt look when he looked up at her again. He merely smiled and she knew she couldn't do anything against this sort of smile. It had been intoxicating since the first day she had looked into her brother's twinkling eyes which is a very long time. Her chest moved quickly and the tears of her laugh attack still covered her cheeks. She watched him moving up again, his hands now running up her chest. They passed the line between her breasts and went up to her throat before they wiped away the tears. He leant in to kiss her cheek before his lips moved to her mouth that he caressed passionately.

"There will be revenge", she muttered when he moved to her neck.

"Will there?", he asked, kissing her earlobe. "Well, I'll be waiting", he added, slipping his hands under her shirt to gently touch her breasts and to pull it off over her head.

"Be afraid", she whispered, pulling her arms around his neck while he kissed her neck. "Be very afraid!", she repeated with a grin, playing with his hair, breathing in the lovely smell of his skin when his cheek touched hers.

"I'm still waiting…", he whispered and leant back to look at her.

Her response was to sit up, propping her arms against the floor. She quickly leant forwards to get hold of his shirt, pushing him back to sit on his knees. She then slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling his bare skin underneath. Running the fingers of one hand over his muscled chest, she unbuttoned his shirt with the other one. Pulling it off, she leant nearer and kissed his neck, unknowingly humming, while he pulled his arms around her, first to play with her long red hair before he moved his hands down her back, feeling her shoulder blades tense.

"Do you still want to know?", she asked, muttering into his ear, moving on to kiss his cheek. Her hands found his chest again and ran over it slowly, taking in every muscle that he earned through playing Quidditch. Humming again, she moved down to his navel.

"Only if you'll tell me before I grow old", he replied, turning his head to nibble on her neck. His hands found her underwear.

"But then it's too late", she smirked, leaning backwards a bit to rest on her knees. "You are already old…", she said with a bright grin.

Their gazes met and Fred's eyes twitched dangerously. His grin showed the typical mischief that one could only expect from a Weasley twin. Before Ginny knew it, his hands closed around her waist and soon after, she was lifted up into the air. He got to his feet and still held her high above the ground. Her hands got hold of his and she tried to struggle free but his grip was to tight around her waist. Her feet merely moved back and forth.

"I am old?", he asked, his forehead furrowed, his voice a cold whisper, even though Ginny sensed some sort of amusement behind his words.

"Yes you are", she replied with a mischievous grin, her feet still dangling in the air. Before he could respond anything else, she swung her legs around his waist and almost knocked him over by doing so. He instead let go of her waist and pulled both arms around her, holding her now by grabbing her behind. She looked down at him, smiling. "But you know, I would even love you when you are all wrinkled and bald…"

He chuckled. "That's nice to hear…", he replied with a smile, carrying her around the room. She still clutched her legs around his waist, her chest touching his, her hands pulled around his neck. His warmth felt great on her skin. Their gazes locked and soon after he put her down on the ground again, grabbing her hands now. She looked up at him who towered her by more than a head's length, before her gaze moved down to his middle.

"You know, it's quite unfair", she said, moving closer to lay her hands on his belt. "Me, standing here only wearing panties and you, still almost fully clothed. It's just…", she began, opening his belt and running two fingers around his navel. "Unfair", she finished, beginning to unbutton his pants.

"Is it?", he whispered, watching her closely, his hands loosely at his sides. "I always thought I would treat you equally and fair…"

"You do, but this –", she said, finally undoing his pants and pulling them down his legs. "Has to go." She stood up again and looked up at him. He stepped forwards to get rid of his pants and grabbed her waist again to pull her up. She threw her arms around his neck and he carried her to a place where the fake snow seemed to be piled up a bit. He lay her down and quickly lay down next to her, running one hand over her chest and stroking her hair with the other one. She watched him before her hands moved to his throat and gently stroked his collarbones.

"So this is fair now?", he asked, running one finger around her left breast.

"Well, it's more… fair, even though we're not even yet. I mean, look at the amount of cloth…", she said, motioning to his striped boxers before she pointed at her own small panty. Raising one eyebrow, Fred looked at it, before he moved his hands down to her waist.

"There's only one way to demand justice", he then said, fumbling on her underwear.

"Wait", she replied quickly, trying to sit up again, pushing him upwards as well. When they both sat opposite each other, she locked eyes with him. Her hands slowly ran down his chest until their reached the waistband of his boxers. He watched her with his forehead furrowed. "Don't frown. You know, in your age, it's no good to frown that much, these wrinkles might stay forever…", she said, chuckling, before her hands slipped into his pants.

Feeling her cold fingers, he quickly leant in to kiss her. With their tongues wrestling, her fingers touching, his hands longing to feel her skin and his heart racing against his chest, Fred knew why he didn't care much about what everyone called a taboo. He didn't care about forbiddance or social morals. All he cared about right now was to feel his little sister's body, pressed against his, her breath on his skin, her hands trying to convince him that it was no shame to do what they were doing.

The desire to feel her drove him insane and he quickly found himself kissing her frantically, touching her body tenderly, breathing in her sweet scent, and before he knew it, he threw away every doubt and every thought that this might not be right. His hands found her underwear while her hands pulled off his boxers. They soon embraced each other's body and continued kissing hungrily. The advantage of sleeping with your own sister was that there was already a great amount of trust and reliance. The bond between them kept them away from fears and sorrow, they knew they could lean on each other, they knew that there was nothing that could tear them apart again.

"I might tell you now what I've been thinking of", Ginny said between kissing and nibbling and feeling him move on top of her. He slowly turned his head and stopped kissing her neck, watching her with his mouth slightly open. "I've been thinking of…", she began, stretching her neck to kiss him quickly on his lower lip. "I love you", she then whispered in his ear, while holding him tightly. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately, breathing his response against her cheek.

"I've been thinking the same."

Embracing Fred's muscled body, feeling him all over her, gave Ginny a strong feeling of satisfaction, joy and peacefulness. Closing her eyes, running her hands all over his back and strong arms, she knew that she would never want anything else. She knew he was perfect. They were perfect. She not only loved and trusted him; she also knew that she would do anything for him. Anything to keep this bond from breaking apart. They were meant to be together. No doubt about that. She didn't care about anything else but Fred. She wanted to be with him, hug him, kiss him, feel him, laugh with him, talk to him, and just be with him. She wanted to look into these blue eyes forever, she wanted to feel his skin, his muscles, play with his hair, his lips, his tongue, she wanted to hear his kind voice talk to her about everything and anything. She just didn't want to let go of him – ever.

With these thoughts in mind they united for once and swore themselves to never break away again. Kissing, embracing and feeling each other, they soon didn't give a damn about anything the world would say about them. It might be weird, it might be sick, and it might be wrong in some people's opinions. But despite that, it was still a love story. Two souls reuniting, forming one, two hearts beating against one another, two minds colliding and remoulding. Two human beings, born into the same family, born to be brother and sister – two bodies that broke the taboo. Breaking the invincible, all-known, social, moral and largest taboo ever known to mankind. Ever created by mankind. It is no shame to live your desire; it is no shame to break with society, and it is definitely no shame to love.

When your heart keeps screaming, longing for something forbidden, don't ignore it. Don't shut it up. Let it scream. Follow the hidden hint. And break the taboo.

* * *

**A/N: Always remember to listen to your heart. Now listen closely... what does it say? You might want to share your thoughts? Well, tell me about it and review! And thank you everyone for daring to read this! Now have a wonderful day! -smiles and vanishes-**


End file.
